For BCD (Bipolar CMOS DMOS) technology, a common way to make a high voltage PMOS is to use an additional mask for a lightly doped drain region surrounding a highly doped drain region. In order to save the additional mask, conventional P-well of low voltage devices may be adopted to form high voltage PMOS drain region. But the ion concentration of the low voltage P-well is too high for the high voltage PMOS drain, so that the breakdown voltage of the high voltage PMOS may be not high enough.